


Obligations

by acercrea



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, F/M, actress, film premier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie is a famous actress who is at another film premier and is trying to find somewhere to hide but there is already someone else in her spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obligations

Obligations

A/N: This is for the Anon who requested a one-shot involving Marco Reus meeting his favorite actress named Annie. Let me know what you think. I am also still accepting one-shot requests. I have one more outstanding request that I should have up tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Marco Reus, Borussia Dortmund, or the German National Team.

I hated having to attend all of these events. It was always the same people, and the same press, saying the same things. Plus you have to spend hours finding the right dress and shoes, then you had to spend time at the salon getting all done up, when I would much rather be sacked out on my couch at home in sweats and my Dortmund jersey.

But I always put on a happy face and answer all of the same questions over and over again because it allows me to do what I love, which is act. And at the end of the day, whether I am adored or panned by the critics and the fans, that is why I do it. I can’t imagine not acting. I am lucky enough to be able to make my living acting, but I would still be acting even if I had to play empty rooms in crappy theaters. I have played to empty rooms in crappy theaters, but then word slowly started to get out, then faster and faster, until I was being offered starring roles in major motion pictures.

But tonight was different for several reasons. It was a smaller affair for starters, a tiny little passion piece that would hopefully do well at Cannes next month and land a distribution deal with a major studio. Then there was the fact that it was bankrolled by a German company and co-stars Diane Kruger. The main difference was that we were having the world premiere in Dortmund. It meant some of the regular press weren’t here and there were several unfamiliar faces among the crowd at the party after the film screening.

I had hoped that I would have time to catch a match while I was here, but my agent booked me for an audition in England tomorrow, so I would only have time for the premier and the party.

The screening went wonderfully. Everyone laughed when they were supposed to, they cried at the sad parts, and at the end of the film there was applause. That rarely happens at the first media screening of a film, usually the press is only there for the free booze at the party.

I had been at the party for about an hour and a half when I decide I need a breather. I grab my drink and walk out of the ballroom, into a hallway looking for an unoccupied room I can hide in. None of the doors open, but there is a balcony door slightly ajar at the end of the hall that I push open and discover a man standing on the balcony. “Oh, I am sorry, I didn’t think there was anyone out here. I was looking for somewhere to hide, but I can find somewhere else,” I told him.

“No, it is fine. I am also hiding. We can hide together,” he offered.

“Thanks,” I accepted stepping out onto the balcony and getting my first good look at the other person hiding from the party.

“I’m Marco,” he said, offering his hand.

“Annie. I know who you are. I was hoping to catch your match tomorrow against Hannover 96, but I have to leave first thing in the morning,” I replied, shaking his hand.

“And I know who you are. This is your party after all. But I have to admit, I am surprised that you know who I am. I was unaware that famous American actresses typically follow Bundesliga football,” Marco teased.

“Most don’t, I am kind of an odd-ball in that respect, but my Grandpa was a stationed in Dortmund during World War II and fell in love with football. When I was little he had a friend who would tape the games for him and two or three time a year my Grandpa would get a big box of game tapes. I spent almost every Saturday when I was growing up watching those tapes with him. He told me once that in a world where there are some many things that make us different from one another, football brings people together. It is one of the few universal things we have in this world,” I told him.

“I have found that to be true. Who do you support?” Marco asked me.

“Dortmund, actually. You guys broke my heart in Champions League last season. You wanted it so badly, you just couldn’t make it happen,” I said.

“If I had known it was going to break your heart, I would have tried harder,” he joked.

As I laughed I shivered a little in the cold. I thought it was not noticeable, but suddenly he was taking off his suit jacket and wrapping it around my shoulders. It smelled amazing, like Old Spice and something I couldn’t quite put my finger on. I took a deep breath and then said, “Thank you. Charming, funny, and a gentleman to boot. How are you still single?”

“My schedule does not allow for much dating. I am sure you can relate. Most women don’t care how perfect you are if you can’t show up for her birthday party. I haven’t met many women who understand that even though I have obligations that keep me away, they are still a priority to me too,” he trailed off. “Wow,” he continued, “that got serious really quickly. Can I borrow this?” he asked as he grabbed my glass and took a swig. The look of shock on his face as he tasted the liquid was priceless. “Is that Apfelschorle in your champagne glass?”

“Yeah. I don’t really drink, but my publicist thinks that would be bad for my image, so she makes the bartenders pour whatever I order into whatever glasses they are using for alcohol. And since apple juice and mineral water looks very similar to champagne, this is the glass I got when I ordered my schorle. Sometimes I will order things that don’t look at all alcoholic on purpose, just to see how she reacts. It is kind of fun,” I admitted.

“That is kind of brilliant. My publicist does the same kind of things. She is always telling me all of the things I can’t do, but at the same time, it is my life. I just want to enjoy it, you know?” he asked.

“I know what you mean. I have to wear full makeup to go on a hike, just on the off chance that someone takes my picture. It is exhausting, but it is the trade-off for living my dream, so I suppose it is worth it, you know?” I asked him.

“Yeah, I do. But enough industry talk. I have my favorite actress here at my disposal, and the real world has lost track of us for the moment. I want to get to know her. What is your favorite ice cream flavor?” he asked.

For the next couple of hours we just talked. I learned all about the real Marco, and he learned about the real Annie. We completely lost track of the time until my publicist sent me a text asking where I was. I quickly texted back and told her I would be out shortly.

“Who is that?” Marco asked me.

“The real world,” I replied. He gave me a funny look, so I clarified, “My publicist, wondering where I am. This might be a funny question, but do you want to do something like this again? I am in London for the next 3 days, but I have 2 weeks off after that. I was going to spend it at home in LA, but I could spend at least part of it here. You could take me on a proper date and everything. What do you say?” I asked.

“Absolutely. Give me your phone, we will swap numbers,” he said, handing me his phone.

We traded phone numbers, and as we were trading phone back something funny happened. Our hands touched, suddenly I was only aware of Marco. I looked into his ice blue eyes and felt something that I haven’t felt in a very long time. He started to lean in, and I did the same. My eyes fluttered shut as he brought his hand up to cup my cheek. And then his lips were on mine. The kiss was gentle and sweet, and he tasted of mint and very faintly of apples. I wrapped my arm around his neck as the kiss started to get more intense, our tongues dancing as I felt like all of my organs were simultaneously melting and changing, fusing into something new. Somehow over the last couple of hours Marco had changed something in me, and I knew that this would be the start of something wonderful. Somehow we would make this crazy relationship work.

We reluctantly broke away too soon, and Marco rested his forehead on mine. He had a huge smile on his face, and I knew it was mirrored on my face. “You look very happy, Mr. Reus,” I told him.

“I feel very happy, Annie. I don’t know how, and I don’t know why I feel this way, but I have just got a feeling that this is going to work out. Don’t you feel it?” he asked me, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

“Yeah, I do,” I replied, leaning back into him for another kiss.

A/N: Ok, 2 down, one more to go. If anyone else has any one shot requests they would like me to do, send me a message. I should have the third and final outstanding one-shot request out tomorrow.


End file.
